CCS Shorts Tomoyo X Sakura
by YumaKuga
Summary: This will be an ongoing CCS shorts collection. All will be Tomoyo X Sakura, and will feature them at the age as you see them in the first short. All shorts will be in order, one after the other. Prompts for one shots and shorts are welcome! Mostly just testing out ideas here.


**This is the first of a set of CCS Sakura X Tomoyo short I will make. They will all feature the same pair and ages as the two below in the following short. I would also like you, yes the readers, to feel free to give me basic prompts for these two and I will write them. I will also do a child version set with these two in the future as well as anything else you guys like. Now, here you are!**

 **Christmas Eve Gift**

It had been a really long and cold day working with her job, but Sakura had finally gotten off for Christmas Eve and was walking down the street towards her childhood friend's house. Her friend Tomoyo had invited her to stay for the night, since both their families were away for the holidays. She finally bounded up the steps to her friends large house and made it to the entrance. She banged on the door quickly and a voice from inside could be heard. "One second Saku-chan!"

Sakura rubbed her hands together, cold from the temperature outside. She brought them up to her mouth and breathed on them to help warm up. As shew was laboring to keep her hands warm, the front door opened widely and a form jumped out at Sakura inexpertly. "Saku-chan! I'm so glad you came!"

Sakura blushed as she hugged her lifelong friend and smiled. "It's nice to see you to Tomo-chan, it's been too long." Tomoyo was smiling richly at Sakura, but then quickly reddened in the face when she saw her poor friend shaking from the cold. "What am I doing?! Your freezing, get inside!" She grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her inside, seating her in front of the living rooms fireplace.

"There! Does that feel better?"

Sakura shook her head up and down as she put her hands in front of the fire, feeling the warmth. "Much better! Any longer and I would have been a goner, hehe." She giggled at that and Tomoyo smiled sweetly as she heard it. A buzzer went off in another room and its sound made Tomoyo snap to attention. "Oh! I almost forgot, I have cookies in the oven." She ran off to go get the cookies and Sakura was all alone. She smiled at the fire, happy for its warmth, as well as Tomoyo's pleasantness for letting her stay the night. As soon as she had left, Tomoyo returned and placed a plate of cookies down on the coffee table by Sakura. She picked one up and handed it to Sakura, who graciously took it. She tenderly bit and tasted some of the cookie, and the taste of the cinnamon swirled in her mouth. She placed a hand on her chest and spoke with a happy smile after swallowing. "This is wonderful tasting Tomo-chan! Much better then fathers cookies."

Hearing Sakura's praise made her blush a little, and she smiled it away and spoke up. "ahhh, that makes me feel good Saku-chan! I did my best to follow the recipe to heart." She clasped both of her hands close to her chest and watched sweetly as Sakura ate the rest of the cookie in bliss. After her last swallow, Sakura spoke up again to ask a question.

"Tomo-chan, what do you plan on doing tonight?" Tomoyo simply stood up and walked over to the tree that was in the far corner in the room. She spoke as she walked towards it. "Well, seeing as it is Christmas Eve, I thought I would give you an early present." She bent down and picked up a gift labeled Sakura. She walked back and handed it to her friend, then sat down in front of her, crossing her legs as she saw Sakura smile. "You didn't have to give me a gift Tomo-chan!" Tomoyo simply smiled and brushed her off softly. "Oh don't be like that! It felt good to give you something, so there you go!"

Sakura smiled and ripped the gift wrapping, revealing a small white box. She looked at Tomoyo intrigued by what could be inside, and then began to slide the lid off. When she had fully slid it off, she revealed a small heart shaped locked. She pulled it out and held it before her eyes and gasped in amazement. Oh Tomo-chan, it's beautiful!" Tomoyo just pointed at it and smiled. "It gets better."

Sakura obeyed and undid the tiny latch with her finger nail, and gasped more at what she saw inside. In the locket was a small and very old photograph of two little girls, no older than six years old, hugging and smiling at the camera. The two girls in the picture were none other than Sakura and Tomoyo when they had first met fourteen years ago. Sakura brought her attention back to Tomoyo again, who was looking at her sweetly.

"It's us from the first day we met…..what a lovely gift!"

Tomoyo slowly got herself up from the opposite couch and re-sat herself next to Sakura. She took the locket and spoke as she placed it around her friend's neck. "It's to celebrate fourteen years of happiness we've shared together as friends, as well as to toast to our future Saku-chan."

Sakura blushed at the sentiment and began to look a little bit worried. "But Tomo-chan…I didn't get you a gift…." Sakura was looking down somewhat, worried that Tomoyo would be upset. Tomoyo simply put a finger over Sakura's lips to silence her, and spoke in a loving manner. "You have no need to be sorry, and now if you would please close your eyes. I want to give you your second gift."

Sakura was surprised at the sound of another gift, but quickly closed her eyes like Tomoyo wanted. When her eyes were fully closed, Tomoyo took ahold of Sakura's hands and held them tightly. "First Saku-chan, just you being here is a gift for me. And…." She leaned in with her face and pressed her lips down on Sakura's, passionately kissing her. She brought her lips away as soon as she had and continued to speak. "And I love you Sakura!"

Sakura opened her eyes in shock at feeling and hearing Tomoyo's love for her, but rather then yell or run, she just sat there. Tomoyo reddened up no and looked at Sakura worried now. "I'm sorry…..that was too abrupt…..I should have just told you….."

Sakura didn't say anything, but she brought a hand up to Tomoyo's face and began to gently stroke it, causing Tomoyo to go redder. Sakura finally pulled Tomoyo closer to her and pressed their bodies together, causing them to feel each other's body heat. She began to stroke Tomoyo's hair and now spoke. "Don't be afraid of what you did Tomoyo….It made me feel wonderful, just like you always do, and…." She began to purse her lips together to kiss Tomoyo. "I love you too, I've always felt that. I want to be close with you, be close just like this."

She finally brought herself downwards and madly and passionately kissed Tomoyo hard, causing them to both close their eyes. After a few minutes of blissful kissing, they pulled away and giggled. Tomoyo brought her head to rest on Sakura's shoulder and smiled.

"So does this mean you and me can be….an item?"

Sakura brought a hand down on Tomoyo's head and gently stroked her hair again.

"Yes Tomo-chan….we are an item now, and I will always be there for you." She brought her face down and sweetly kissed Tomoyo's hair, causing them to both to giggle. Tomoyo sighed aloud in happiness as Sakura gently kissed her hair.

"This is the best Christmas ever…."


End file.
